


Ataque

by Kikinu



Series: Ménage à trois [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo primero que Hank ve al despertarse son las pecas de Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ataque

Cuando recupera la conciencia, lo primero que Hank ve son las pecas de Sean. Es decir, se supone que ve todo su rostro, la pared blanca tras él y ese horrible cuadro con una sirena raquítica en él, pero lo primer que realmente _percibe_ primero son sus pecas.

Seis tranquilos y eternos segundos se permite contemplarlas. Muchas, esparcidas de forma aleatoria por el rostro y el cuello de su compañero de equipo. Luego _ve_ a Sean, la expresión de su rostro lindando entre la preocupación y el alivio. Y recuerda.

Recuerda estar en su laboratorio, analizando las muestras de sangre de Raven. Recuerda escuchar las explosiones a lo lejos, sin caer aún en lo que eran. Recuerda a Charles gritando en su cabeza, ordenándole a todos que _huyeran_ de la mansión. Recuerda la casa cayéndose a pedazos, bloqueando todas las salidas. Recuerda el fuego, el infierno desatándose a su alrededor.

Debe haber comenzado a hiperventilar, porque de pronto Sean toma una de sus manos con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos.

— Hey, _hey_ , tranquilo, ¿me escuchas? Tranquilízate, Hank. Todo está bien, ¿sí? ¿Me crees? Todos _estamos_ bien. Tranquilo.

Es raro escucharlo hablar bajo y suave, siempre siendo el que se la pasa gritando a voz en cuello. A Hank no le gusta, le asusta.

Sin embargo, asiente varias veces y demasiado rápido, mareándose. Quiere hablar pero no puede, demasiadas preguntas, demasiado miedo. Sean le dijo que están todos bien y le cree, pero no puede evitar sentir temor.

Recién entonces nota el brazo enyesado de Banshee.

— ¿Tu brazo…? — logra articular, sintiendo la garganta áspera al hacerlo. Sean le sonríe, intentando tranquilizarlo.

— No te preocupes, yo salí prácticamente ileso. Sólo tengo el brazo esguinzado y un corte en la pierna, pero ya cicatrizó.

Si Sean está ‘ileso’, no quiere ni imaginarse cómo están él y los demás.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Cuarteles de la CIA. Llegaron tan rápido como pudieron y nos trajeron a su hospital. Yo sé que Erik y Moira no se llevan muy bien, pero ahora él le debe la vida, así que va a tener que tratarla mejor.

Sean lo dice como una anécdota graciosa, pero a Hank no se le escapa el ‘le debe la vida’.

— ¿Cómo están los demás? — que la sonrisa de Sean desaparezca no lo tranquiliza. — Me dijiste que estaban bien.

— Lo están. Bueno… al menos están todos con vida.

— Sean…

Él suspira.

— Erik lo estaba llevando bien. Ya sabes, parte de la estructura de la mansión _era_ de metal y no se le complicaba esquivar las cosas cuando el techo y, bueno, _el piso_ comenzaron a caerse. El problema fue cuando llegó a la parte más vieja de la mansión, que es completamente de metal. Y empeoró cuando comenzó el fuego. Quedó atrapado entre la madera y las llamas y si no fuera por los rescatistas de la CIA no la hubiese contado.

— ¿Raven?

— Tiene una pierna quebrada. Además de que se golpeó con algo filoso la cabeza y se hizo un corte algo profundo. Tuvieron que coserla. Aparentemente, aunque cambiara de forma el corte seguía, al igual que la pierna rota, pero ya se está recuperando.

— ¿Y el profesor? — Sean se muerde el labio, esquivando su mirada. — Sean, el profesor. — insiste.

— Está vivo. Ya te lo dije, todos estamos vivos.

— ¿Qué tan grave es?

Sean se pasa una mano por el cabello, nervioso. Mierda. Muy grave.

— Una viga le cayó encima. No… no puede caminar. Nunca… nunca más va a volver a hacerlo.

Hank presiona la mano de Sean, concentrándose en respirar normalmente. No puede ser… ¿cómo…? ¿Por qué? _¿Quién?_

— ¿Quién fue? — logra preguntar, intentando no hiperventilar nuevamente.

— Shaw y sus secuaces. Al parecer, Raven le había contado a Angel dónde quedaba la mansión antes de que nos traicionara. — unos golpes se escuchan en la puerta. Sean suspira, mientras se levanta. — Tengo que irme. Vuelvo en un rato, ¿sí? Le avisaré a la enfermera que estás despierto.

Antes de irse, Sean se inclina sobre él, apoyándose con su brazo sano en la cama. Lo besa despacio y Hank ni siquiera piensa en que podría entrar cualquier persona y verlos. Sólo se concentra en los labios de Sean moviéndose suavemente contra los suyos. Cielos, y pensar que quizás alguno de ellos podría no haber sobrevivido…

Los golpes vuelven a escucharse. Sean se aleja de la cama guiñándole un ojo. Hank va a dejarlo ir, aunque no quiere hacerlo. Aún tiene muchas preguntas.

¿Cómo logró salir de la mansión? O último que recuerda es quedar atrapado bajo un montón de escombros. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva inconciente? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿A dónde irán cuando se recuperen? La mansión ya no es segura. ¿Cómo está…?

Aunque le duele todo el cuerpo, Hank se incorpora en la cama rápidamente.

— ¡Sean! — lo llama.

El pelirrojo se gira, ya apoyando la mano sobre el picaporte, listo para salir.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— No me dijiste cómo está Alex.

Sean desvía la mirada. Hank odia que haga eso.

— Ya te lo dije, todos estamos…

— Vivos. Sí, te escuche. _¿Cómo está Alex?_ — insiste.

Su compañero se masajea el puente de la nariz, luciendo algo desesperado. Los golpes en la puerta vuelven a escucharse.

— ¡Ya voy! — dice Sean. — Escucha: Alex está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando puedas levantarte iremos a verlo. — nuevamente los golpes en la puerta. — ¡Dije que ya voy!

— Sean… — Hank suena suplicante, más el pelirrojo niega con la cabeza.

— Más tarde regreso, ¿sí? No te preocupes.

Banshee abandona el cuarto y Hank sabe que no le ha dicho algo importante.

***

Cuando comenzaron con _eso_ acordaron que no se lo dirían a nadie. Es decir, en la vida de todos los integrantes del equipo habían cosas raras, pero _eso_ ya lo era demasiado. Además de que, para Hank, estaba mal.

Muy, muy mal.

Al principio sólo eran besos. Con uno o con el otro, las cosas en conjunto comenzarían después, cuando _eso_ ya no le diera tanto miedo. Así que se besaban. Y miraban como los otros se besaban, claro.

El primer beso se lo dio con Alex.

Era de madrugada y eran los únicos despiertos. Habían estado trabajando en el traje del rubio, calibrando el catalizador de plasma. Estaban cansados, sentados uno junto al otro. Sus brazos se rozaban y sus rodillas estaban en contacto.

— Gracias, bozo… Hank. — había dicho Alex, sonriéndole sin burla por primera vez desde que se conocían.

Hank le devolvió el gesto, sonrojándose irremediablemente y haciendo que Alex riera.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que se estaban besando.

De hecho, estuvieron besándose hasta que Sean entró en el laboratorio, un par de horas más tarde, anunciando que los esperaban para desayunar.

— Oh. No se preocupen, no diré nada. — les había dicho, incluso antes de que se lo pidieran.

Es decir, ¿qué rayos había pasado? Hank sabía que los hombres le atraían, pero nunca se lo hubiese esperado de Alex.

Y, sin embargo, ninguno se movió de donde estaban, Banshee anclado en el umbral de la puerta y Havok y Beast en sus asientos. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Hank ni siquiera podía mirar a Sean a la cara, mucho menos a Alex.

— Entonces… — comenzó el pelirrojo, luego de unos segundos. — ¿Puedo mirarlos?

— ¿Qué? — había preguntado Alex, algo alarmado.

— Que si pudo mirarlos. Mientras se besan.

— ¿Por qué quieres… _mirarnos_? — preguntó Hank. Su compañero se encogió de hombros.

— Porque se ven muy calientes haciéndolo.

Bajaron a desayunar sin tocar el tema. Por Dios, Hank ni siquiera sabía si él y Alex volverían a besarse alguna vez, había sido algo raro y espontaneo. ¿Y encima Sean quería mirarlos? ¡¿Qué demonios ocurría?!

Esa misma tarde el Profesor le pidió que tuviera listo el traje de Sean para el día siguiente así que, por la noche, Hank se encontró con el pelirrojo para ultimar los detalles del mismo.

— Así que… ¿te gustan los tipos? ¡Mierda!

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Y es que, de la sorpresa por la repentina pregunta, Hank terminó clavándole la aguja en el dorso de la mano a Sean. Éste hizo un mohín con los labios, para luego llevarse la herida a la boca y succionar las gotas de sangre que comenzaban a resbalar por ella.

— Sean, te juro que lo siento. Oh, cielos, ¿estás bien?

El pelirrojo lo miró a los ojos, sin dejar de chuparse la herida. Hank sintió un ligero calorcillo expandiéndose rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Sean se rió, seguramente porque se había sonrojado.

— No te preocupes, es sólo un pinchazo. Aunque, la próxima vez que no quieras contestarme algo, sólo dime ‘cierra la puta boca’, no intentes asesinarme con un utensilio de costura.

— ¡Oh, cielos, no fue por eso…! No fue a propósito. Realmente lo siento, yo…

Sean se volvió a reír, negando con la cabeza y apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro.

— ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? No te lo pregunté para juzgarte. Hank, les pregunté a ti y a Alex si podía verlos besarse, ¿eso no te da una pista de por qué te pregunto si te gustan los tipos?

Beast se refregó los ojos por debajo de las gafas. Finalmente se los quitó, mirando a Banshee a los ojos.

— Yo… yo supongo que estoy acostumbrado a esconderme.

— Todos estamos acostumbrados a escondernos.

Hank sonrió.

— Sí, supongo.

Y se hubiesen besado en ese mismo momento. Claro, si no hubiese entrado Alex.

— Oh. Yo… creo que mejor me voy.

— ¡No, aguarda…! Es decir, yo…

Para no haber hecho nada con Sean y no tener nada con Alex, Hank se sentía como si hubiese engañado a alguien.

— Hey, Alex, ¿nos ayudas con nuestros planeadores? — preguntó Sean, sin separarse de Hank.

El rubio titubeó un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza pero, sin embargo, no se movió de la puerta. Sean bufó mientras se levantaba, yendo a tomar a Alex del brazo y arrastrándolo hasta la silla que ocupaba él unos segundos antes.

Fue uno de los momentos más incómodos en la vida del joven científico. Sabía que Sean lo hacía con la mejor de las intensiones (o eso esperaba), pero todo era demasiado para Hank.

Así que luego de unos minutos de trabajar en silencio, se disculpó de sus compañeros de equipo y se fue a su cuarto.

Posiblemente, si Hank no se hubiese olvidado su libreta en el laboratorio, todo hubiese terminado ahí. Al día siguiente se hubiesen encontrado en el desayuno, algo incómodos, pero hubiesen coexistido sin ningún problema mayor. Ignorándose bastante, sí, pero sin problemas entre ellos.

Posiblemente ninguna de las situaciones anteriores se hubiese repetido y todo hubiese quedado en el olvido antes de se hubiesen dado cuenta.

O quizás no, quién sabe, porque la realidad es que Hank olvidó su libreta en el laboratorio y volvió por ella, encontrándose con Sean y Alex besándose. No estaban tirados sobre la mesa ni parecía que estuvieran a punto de follar, sólo era un simple beso, pero para Hank se sintió como si los hubiese descubierto en plena acción.

— L-lo siento, sólo venía por mi libreta.

— Creo que deberíamos dejar de hacer esto. — comentó Alex, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

— ¿Besarnos entre nosotros o entrar cuando los otros se están besando?

— Lo que tú prefieras.

Hank suspiró, para luego entran en el laboratorio y sentarse junto a Sean. Aparentemente, en el último tiempo su vida cambiaba más rápido de lo que era capaz de asimilar.

— ¿Alguno quiere hablar? — preguntó Banshee, luego de unos segundos.

— No lo sé, ¿ustedes tienen ganas de escuchar? — fue la respuesta de Beast, causando una sonrisa en Havok.

— Pruébanos.

Y hablaron. Hablaron sobre lo difícil que era ser diferente, sobre lo mucho que costaba ocultar una mutación, como los pocos que la descubrían te creían un monstruo.

Aunque lo peor de todo era lo otro. Si eras mutante eras un monstruo, pero, ¿si eras invertido? Entonces eras un enviado del demonio, como mínimo.

***

Una hora después de que Sean lo dejara solo, Raven entra en su cuarto. Camina ayudada por muletas, ya que tiene la pierna derecha enyesada, aparte de que lleva una venda en la cabeza. Además, y quizás lo que más sorprende a Hank, tiene su verdadera apariencia.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunta la chica, apoyando las muletas en la pared y sentándose en la silla junto a la cama.

— Con un dolor de cabeza horrible, pero bien. ¿Tú?

Ella sólo se encoge de hombros, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa.

— He estado mejor. Sean me dijo que ya estabas despierto, pero estaban terminando de ponerme el yeso en la pierna, así que recién ahora pude venir a ver cómo estabas.

— ¿Dónde está Alex?

La muchacha suspira.

— Esperaba poder distraerte un poco más antes de que me preguntaras eso.

— Raven, quiero que me digas qué le pasó a Alex. — Mystique sostiene una de sus manos, mas Hank se suelta. — No, Raven, quiero que me digas que le ocurre a…

— Está en coma.

Hank se muerde el labio, intentando mantener su respiración estable. Era obvio que algo malo le había ocurrido a Alex. Era evidente y sin embargo no dejaba de dolerle el escucharlo.

— ¿Qué le pasó?

— Hank…

— Raven… por favor.

La chica suspiró nuevamente.

— Sean va a matarme. 

— No te preocupes, no voy a dejarlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Raven, mas luego se muerde el labio, algo nerviosa.

— Él sabía que estabas en tu laboratorio, así que subió a buscarte cuando todo comenzó a venirse abajo. Llegó justo para ver cómo se caía parte del techo sobre ti. Fue él quien te sacó de allí. Te cargó hasta la salida, pero en el proceso ambos inhalaron demasiado monóxido de carbono.

— Pero… pero… yo estoy bien, ¿por qué Alex aún no despierta?

Raven se pasa una mano por el cabello, notablemente arrepentida por haberle contado la verdad.

— Porque a ti te atendieron antes. Al tardar más en tratarlo, el cuadro de Alex empeoró.

Era obvio que por algo no le contaban la verdad, pero de todas formas dolía horrores saber que Alex estaba en coma por su culpa.

***div>

— Había un niño en el último reformatorio en el que estuve, antes de que me trasladaran a la cárcel. Era un año más chico que yo. Lo habían mandado ahí porque lo encontraron teniendo sexo con el tipo con el que salía.

La mañana los encontró sentados en el suelo del cuarto de Alex, tomando de una botella de vodka que éste guardaba bajo su cama y con el traje de Banshee sin terminar aún en el laboratorio de Hank.

— La vida es una mierda. — había comentado Sean, sentado en medio de Alex y Hank y con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de este último.

— ¿Saben que deberíamos hacer? — fue lo que dijo entonces Alex, parándose de forma algo tambaleante frente a sus compañeros.

— ¿Buscar una cura? ¡Auch! — se quejó Hank, al ser golpeado por Sean.

— Deja de buscar curas para cosas que no son enfermedades.

— ¿Quieren escucharme? — insistió Alex, llamando finalmente la atención de los otros dos. — Deberíamos tener algo entre nosotros.

Hank miró con el ceño fruncido al muchacho. Sean, por su lado se paró con algo de esfuerzo y se situó junto a Alex.

— ¿Algo cómo qué?

— Mmm… no lo sé. Algo.

— Algo… — murmuro Sean, como sopesando la idea.

A Hank eso no les gustaba mucho. Es decir, Alex y Sean _sí_ le gustaba pero… pero no. Es decir, ¿y si alguien los descubría? ¿Y si Charles y Erik decidían echarlos? ¿A dónde irían? Alex _no podía_ volver a la cárcel y, al menos para él, volver a casa no era una opción.

— A mi ese ‘algo’ me suena bien. ¿Tú que dices, Hank? — le preguntó Sean, acercándose un poco más a él.

— Yo… miren, no estoy seguro. ¿Y si nos descubren? ¿Y si…?

Pero entonces Sean lo besó, sentándose sobre sus piernas y Hank no tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir pensando en si alguien los descubría.

***

Cuando Sean entra en el cuarto, Raven aún no se ha ido. La chica toma sus muletas y se para, dándole un beso en la frente a Hank y encaminándose hacia la salida.

— Supongo que lo dejo en buenas manos. — dice, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sean, el cual le sonríe.

Cuando la chica se va, Banshee se sienta en el lugar que ocupaba ella segundos antes junto a la cama. Se lo ve algo cansado, pero de todas formas le sonríe a Hank como si todo estuviera bien.

— Raven me contó todo.

Y, tras la declaración de Hank, la sonrisa desaparece.

— Voy a matarla.

— No, no lo hagas. Es la única que sabe cocinar, sin ella moriremos de hambre. — intenta sonar gracioso, pero esa siempre fue la especialidad de Sean, no la suya.

— Hank…

— No, no me digas que no es mi culpa, porque lo es. Tendría que haber sido más rápidas. Cielos, tengo reflejos animales, no puede ser que no haya sido más rápido, o que…

— Hank…

— No, Sean, no. ¡Si no fuera por mi Alex estaría!

— ¡Hank, Alex despertó!

— Oh. Eso… eso es genial. — y entonces comienza a llorar, mientras Sean lo abraza con su brazo sano, riendo. — Creí que Alex se iba a morir por mi culpa.

Sean le besa varias veces el cuello y las mejillas, mientras Hank llora de puro alivio. Están todos vivos. _Ellos_ están vivos.

— Si Alex se moría iba a ser su culpa, por hacerse el héroe.

— Los amo. — y realmente no esperaba terminar diciendo eso en una situación como esta pero, _mierda_ , no sabe que hubiese hecho si alguno de los dos hubiese muerto.

Sean lo besa en los labios antes de separarse de él, volviendo a acomodarse en la silla.

— Lo sabemos, no te preocupes. No eres muy bueno disimulando.

— ¿Podemos ir a ver a Alex?

— Por supuesto.

Es una suerte que cuando, quince minutos después, Sean y Hank entran en el cuarto de Alex los únicos en el mismo sean Erik y Moira. Hubiese sido difícil de explicar al resto de la CIA por qué Hank besó a Alex, para que luego lo hiciera Sean.

Bueno, no hubiese sido _difícil_ de explicar, eso hubiese sido muy simple, de hecho. El problema hubiese sido otro.


End file.
